Im goldenen Käfig Aussichtslos
by Schwemmi
Summary: Bella und Nessie wurden von den Volturi entführt, dort wird Bella jeden Tag gefoltert und ein schwerer Schicksalsschalg trifft sie zusätzlich.Hier gibt es kein Entkommen...oder doch?
1. A place without

**Disclamer: Alles Stephenie Meyer nix is meins =) nur die Idee**

**1. A place without…**

Ich betrachtete ihr Gesicht, ihren gleichmäßigen Atem , ihre wallenden Haare. Wie sie dalag, so sah sie friedlich aus, aber ich wusste , dass dies nicht der Fall war. Sie war verängstigt, traumatisiert, verstört...

Ihre Hand lag auf meinem Gesicht, an meiner kalten , harten Wange, ich konnte ihren Traum sehen.

Er war voller Monster , in schwarzen und grauen Umhängen, die sie mit blutroten Augen begierig anblickten.

Und dann hinter diesen Gestalten, ein Engel. Ein wunderschöner Engel, ein Engel , den sie und ich mehr als Alles vermissten.

Der Engel blickte verstört und verunsichert herum, er zeigte viele verschiedene Gefühlsregungen und diese berührten alle mein Herz und ließen es zerbarsten , ich konnte dieses Bild nicht mehr sehen und nahm ihre warme Hand von meinem Gesicht, ich legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Ich wusste, dass sie einen unruhigen Schlaf hatte, doch trotzdem musste sie schlafen, in diesem goldenen Käfig , indem Folter und Zwietracht nur ein belangloser Alltag waren.

Anhand ihrer Träume , sah ich, wie sehr sie ihren Vater, meinen Engel vermisste.

Es ließ mein stilles, stummes Herz schmerzen , auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob ich mir diesen Schmerz nur nach all diesen Monaten einbildete, jeden Tag, jede Minute, jede Sekunde, ja , jeden einzelnen Augenblick in diesem Käfig, wurde mein Herz immer mehr zerschmettert, von einer Sehnsucht, mit einer achso klaren Erinnerung, an dieses Sorgenlose Leben, das wir gehabt hatten.

Das wir nie wieder haben würden...

In diesen kalten Hallen , nahmen sie einem alle Hoffnung. Diese war verschwunden, verblasst...

Sie war einfach nicht mehr vorhanden und sie war nicht wiederzufinden. Auch wenn ich Tag und Nacht suchte und suchte, konnte ich sie nicht finden.

Es war keine Hoffnung für mich in Sicht , nicht für mich, nicht für Renesmee.

Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle, wahrscheinlich hätte ich schon längst den Verstand verloren, wäre meine geliebte Tochter nicht bei mir.

Sie folterten mich jeden Tag und ich nahm dies ohne murren auf mich.

Mit dem Wissen, dass ich sie damit rettete , mit dem Wissen, das sie,wenigstens sie noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung hatte, der auf dem schokobraunen Wasser ihrer Augen , ganz weit innen erblitzte , wenn sie mich ansah.

Es war auch meine Liebe zu ihr, die mir und ihr immer wieder das Leben rettete und diese, gemeinsam mit der Liebe meines Engels, war der einzige Ansporn zu Leben , den ich noch hatte.


	2. Looking back

**Wichtig: Ich mag Jacob nicht so gerne, in dieser Story ist er nicht auf Nessie geprägt!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclamer: Alles Steph Meyer nix meins**

**2. Looking back**

Als ich sachte über ihre Wange streichelte überlegte ich . Ich blickte noch einmal zurück und dacht darüber nach, wie wir hier her gekommen waren, ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen, nie , ich hatte in meinem Leben schon zu viele Fehler gemacht.

Memory

Ich lief als erstes nach Hause , ich war nur Edward zu Liebe, mit zum Jagen gegangen, ich war eigentlich erst letztes Wochenende , ich war nicht mehr durstig, ich wollte nach Renesmee sehen. Sie schlief. Allerdings nicht mehr so viel , wie vor ein paar Monaten, sie war viel gewachsen und benötigte nicht so viel Schlaf. Außerdem mussten wir ihr kleines Baby-Bett , gegen ein Kinderbett austauschen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu unserem eigenen kleinen Häuschen im Wald.

Ich öffnete die Tür und versuchte dies so leise wie möglich zu machen, Nessie hatte gute Ohren.

Da roch ich es. Vampir. Ich kannte diesen Geruch, konnte ihn allerdings nicht zuordnen, als hätte ich diesen Geruch, von anderen überdeckt , versteckt, schon einmal wahrgenommen. Ich war sofort aufgebracht und lief in Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Treppe hinauf. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde , war ich in Renesmees Zimmer und mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich sah alles mit einem leichten Rotstich...

Ich kannte diese drei Vampire nur zu gut, sie waren über Renesmee gebeugt und ihre dunkelgrauen Umhänge, flatterten im Wind , der durch das offene Fenster hereinwehte.

Dort standen die Abbilder meiner früheren Albträume:

Jane.

Alec.

Demetri.

Der Grund , weshalb ich mein Schutzschild nicht ausdehnen konnte und mich nicht bewegen konnte war, dass Jane nahe über meiner Tochter gelehnt war.

Und das schöne Gesicht meiner Tochter war schmerzverzerrt, ein Schrei , der mir die leeren Adern erschaudern ließ , hallte von den Backsteinwänden wieder.

Jane grinste.

Dann sagte Alec: „Wir haben auf dich gewartet Bella!"


	3. Der Käfig

**ViSissi:**

**Des übernächste Chap is aus Alice Sicht!!! Aber es werden noch mehr Fragen mach dich drauf gefasst xD**

**Ja also des stellt sich alles noch heraus**

**Disclamer: Alles Stephenie Meyer!!**

**4. Der Käfig!**

Ich saß immer noch auf der Kante von Renesmees Bett. Sie schlief immer noch.

Damals, war ich einfach zu geschockt gewesen um zu handeln und ich hasste mich dafür, ich hasste mich selbst mehr als Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix , Aro , Caius, Marcus,...

Das Zimmer war hauptsächlich in blutroten Tönen gehalten.

Natürlich. An den Wänden hingen Teppiche mit Verzeirungen. Blutrot.

Am Boden waren ebenfalls über dem ewig harten Steinboden blutrote Teppiche mit grausamen Verzierungen.

Vom Tod. Von Mord.

Es war unbeschreiblich.

Es war eine grausame , schwer sichtbare Struktur. Die Wände waren , abgesehen von den Teppichen , kalt und karg.

Sie waren einfach nur steinern und depremierend grau.

Doch meine Tochter lag auf einer blutroten Seidendecke ineinem blutroten Himmelbett.

Vor dem Bett stand eine große dunkle Kiste.

Dort waren Renesmees wenige Klamotten verstaut.

Meine waren wo anders, mir war es nicht gestattet meine eigenen Anziehsachen zu tragen. Nein.

Ich musste reizvollere Dinge anziehen. Enge Korsette , knappe Röcke, kurze Hosen...

„Eine Augenweide!", hatte Aro mich genannt, als ich in meinem grauen Umhang vor ihm niedergekniet war.

Ich wollte dies nicht tun, aber würde ich mich wehren , so wäre Renesmees Leben vorbei und nie könnte ich es auf mich nehmen , so etwas zu verschulden.

Renesmee wusste nicht was ich tat, wenn ich nicht bei ihr war und darüber war ich froh. Aber trotzdem hatte sie natürlich eine Ahnung, wenn sie abends in mein Gesicht sah, und den Schmerz darin...

So ging ich wieder hinfort, sie schlief noch, doch für mich war es nun Zeit zu gehen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Vampirin mit strohblondem Haar trat ein, sie blickte mich entschuldigend an .

Ich erhob mich und sie nahm meinen Platz an der Kante von Renesmees Bett platzt. „Danke Felicitas",sagte ich aufrichtig. (A/N:Ausgesprochen: Felisitas)

Anfangs war Jane bei Renesmee ,um aufzupassen , dass sie nichts anstellte. Ich konnte mich , was ich selbst immer noch nicht glauben konnte, vor Aro durchsetzten und sie schickten von da an Felicitas zu ihr.

Ich hatte mich, soweit dies ging, mit ihr angefreundet und sie war die netteste , die mir in diesem trostlosen Panorama einigermaßen nett erschien war und Renesmee schien sie auch zu mögen.

Meine schritte hallten von den kalten Wänden , für Menschen unhörbar, leise wieder und ich hörte sie auf dem Steinboden wiederhallen, die tiefschwarzen High-Heels , mit dem roten Futter und dem dünnen Zentimeterhohenabsatz.

Ich schwang die dunkle Eisentür ohne Probleme auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten vor den „Thron" um meine heutige Strafe anzutreten.

„Ahh , Bella ! Wir haben dich erwartet , tritt doch zu uns", hörte ich Aro in seiner gespielten Höflichkeit sagen.

Langsam machte ich noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und knickte meine Knie ein kleines Stückchen ein.

„Weiter Bella! Tiefer, du willst doch nicht´, das deinem Liebling etwas zustößt , oder?", fragte er mit einem bösartigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das im Gegensatz zu seinem freundlichen Ton stand.

Ich beugte mich noch etwas vor , doch Aro war es nicht genug und er bedeutete jemandem, den ich nicht sehen konnte, der hinter mir stand, etwas, was sich sogleich als schmerzhaft herausstellte.

Ich wurde von hinten getreten und auf den Steinboden geworfen und dann sah ich nur noch Janes wilde Mähne , bevor ich meine Augen schloss und mich voll und ganz dem Schmerz hingab, als sich mein Kopf von meinem Körper löste.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Und wie gefällts euch?

**Und bitte Reviewn**

**Lg**

**Schwemmi**


	4. Gegen den Willen

**ViSissi: **

**Da hast du was falsch verstanden xD**

**Hast warscheinlich den letzten Satz überlesen**

**Jane macht etwas ganz anderes mit Bella...**

**Hier habe ich ein Kapitel voller neuer Fragen für dich xD**

**Disclamer: Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer!**

**5. Folter**

Ich spürte meinen Körper nicht mehr.

Jane blickte mich lachend an, sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Zähne und spuckte mir ins Gesicht.

Ich presste meine Augen fest zusammen. Dann wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmelsaum ihres Umhangs ordinär den Mund und würdigte mich keines weiteren Blickes.

Aro klatschte vergnügt in die Hände, was sich anhörte als würde man zwei Steine aufeinander schlagen. „Bravo , Jane! Bravissimo!"

Jane trat vor zu Aro, sie verbeugte sich. Tief. Tiefer als ich es tat. „Nun! Worauf wartest du? Bau sie wieder zusammen!", rief Aro vergnügt.

Ich dachte nach. Sie quälten mich jeden Tag aufs neue mit diesen unerträglichen Schmerzen. Wann würde dies ein Ende haben?

Doch wie ich fand, waren diese Schmerzen lange nicht das Schlimmste. Nein! Das Schlimmste waren die seelischen Qualen, die fehlende, nicht vorhandene Hoffnung...

Jane trat mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zu.

Sie nahm meinen zappelnden Körper und legte ihn , nicht gerade vorsichtig, an meinen losen Rumpf .

Ich spürte, wie sich die leeren Adern und Sehnen wieder miteinander verbanden, wie meine Luft- und Speißeröhre wieder ihr Gegenstück fand und sich verband, wie das kalte, harte fleisch sich wieder vereinigte und wie die weiße Haut über der trockenen Wunde zusammenwuchs.

Ich streckte zur Probe meine Finger und führte sie vorsichtig zu meinem Hals.

Ich spürte mehrere Bisswunden, die nach Wochen ihre Narben hinterlassen hatten.

Bald würde mein Körper so aussehen wie Jaspers Arm. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn , wurde meine leeres Loch in der Brust wieder aufgebrochen und ich musste häftig, tränenlos schluchzen.

Ich zog meine Knie zur Brust und umklammerte meine Kopf, denn er fühlte sich an , als könnte er jeden Moment in zwei Teile barsten.

Ich keuchte und zog mir die dunkle Kapuze tief ins Gesicht , dann hörte ich Aro und Jane lachen.

„Uhh Bella! Ich glaube ich habe hier eine neue Nachricht für dich, oh sie wird dir gefallen! Willst du sie hören ?", säuselte Aro. Ich schüttelte verzweifelt meinen Kopf, ich wusste, was dies bedeutete...

**Alice POV:**

Ok...

Beruhig dich.

Das, sagte ich mir immer wieder, doch recht viel brachte das nicht gerade.

Es war gar nicht, das Problem, das ich gefangen war, das Problem, das wesentliche Problem war, dass ich alles mitbekam und gleichzeitig nichts.

Keine Regung meinerseits oder Seits der anderen.

Keine:

Wie auch, hier festzusitzen und nichts und zwar wirklich nichts zu tun.

Es machte mich verückt, ich wusste zwar,dass einer mich immer hören konnte, doch im Moment, war ich mir, selbst bei dieser so offensichtlichen Tatsache nicht mehr sicher.

Wie auch, wenn ich nicht mal sagen konnte ob es nur ein lebloser Körper war, der in dem Stuhl vor mir saß.

Naja , aber für diesen Körper, nein falsch, für _diese_ Körper war ich schließlich auch nur eine leblose Hülle.

Unseren Namen hatte niemanden genannt und das würde wahrscheinlich in naher Zukunft oder schlimmsten Falls nie jemand tun.

Die Ewigkeit ohne sich mitteilen zu können.

Da waren wenige Wochen doch schon eine Qual.

Aber eine Ewigkeit? Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, nie wieder shoppen...

Ok.. ich weiß, das ist im Moment eigentlich mein geringstes Problem, das Problem , dass uns irgendwann selbst sie vergessen würden , war weitaus schlimmer.

Obwohl ich sagen musste ,dass wir hier zusammen waren ,fand ich dies nicht so und ich war froh, dass hier keine einzige Menschenseele war, zu groß wäre die Qual nach mehreren Wochen ohne Jagen.

Und ich redete auch keineswegs an die Folgen für diesen Menschen, denn es wären ja keine vorhanden.

Keine Gefahr, wenn er unseren Namen nicht kannte und damit meinte ich keinesfalls die Gefahr für uns , oder das er uns oder sonst etwas verraten würde, nein ich meinte damit die Gefahr für ihn, wenn er unseren Namen kannte.

Und damit meine ich nicht wieder das Damokles Schwert, das über seinem Kopf schweben würde, sondern die bange um sein Leben.

Es war in letzter Zeit viel geschehen.

Äußerlich betrachtet versteht sich.

Avalia hatte gestern vorbeigesehen und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht und Geschichten zu erzählen und uns befohlen Dinge zu tun, die uns schmerzten.

Doch heute war alles anders.

Sie kam und wen sie dabei hatte...nein das durfte sie nicht wagen, das konnte sie nicht tun, Carlisle nein ! Das...das durfte sie nicht tun und Rosalie!

Mit ihrer Enthaltsamkeit gegenüber dem Blut, der sie nie abgesagt hatte , seit so vielen Jahren nicht.

Avalia betrat den Raum hinter ihr gingen zwei Menschen die geschockt zu uns aufschauten.

Avalia gebot dem Mann der beiden Personen in dem Zimmer zu bleiben , aus dem sie gekommen waren, der Mann sah verduzt drein. Meine Kehle brannte als würd eman kein Bügeleisen hinhalten, sondern als würde die gewaltige gesamte Kraft der Sonn in meinen Hals rutschen als hätte ich das Licht, das unseren glitzernden Stein offenbarte geschluckt.

Er trug eine weite braun karierte Hose, seine Haare waren mit Gel nach hinten gestylt er trug eine Winterjacke , was ihm nicht zu verdenken war.

Der Mann verließ wiederwillig den Raum , nicht ohne uns noch einmal einen überraschten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Die Frau trug ein Kleid ein Winterkleid es war schwarz und schlicht und es war aus dicker Baumwolle, darüber trug sie einen grauen Parka und auf ihren wunderschönen roten Haaren saß eine niedliche kleine , grüne Strickmütze.

Sie sah uns geschockt an und blickte zu der geschlossenen Tür hinüber.

Avalia sah uns erwartungsvoll an , dann hob sie ihre Stimme: „Hallo! Ich bin wieder da! Ich hab euch ein Abendessen mitgebracht!"

Der Blick der verängstigten Frau war unergründlich.

Nein ich wollte das nicht!

„Beisst zu!", reif Avalia.

Und schon war es um uns geschehen ich erwachte aus der Starre spannte meine Muskeln an und gab mich ganz dem unwidersetzlichen Befehl hin.

Das Blut floss in meinen Hals...

---------------------------------------------

REVIEWS!!


	5. Schock

**Sorry is kurz**

**Disclamer: Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer**

**7. Schock**

Aro kam mit einem Foto auf mich zu.

Ich presste die Augen fest zusammen, denn ich wusste, ich wollte auf keinen Fall sehen, was auf dem Foto war.

Er nahm meine Lieder und zog sie mit seinen seltsam papierenen Fingern gewaltsam auseinander.

Er hielt mir das Foto direkt vor die Nase und was ich sah zeriss mich noch viel mehr, als alles was ich die gesamte Zeit gesehen oder gefühlt hatte.

Auf dem Bild war eine Frau, eine blonde Frau ihre Haare wurden von einem kleinen Windhauch nach hinten geweht, sie waren extrem dicht und trotzdem geordnet und nicht verfilzt, sie strahlten in die umgehende Nacht.

Sie trug eine weit ausgeschnittene Bluse in einem sanften Blauton , das am Ausschnitt mit leichten Rüschen verziert war.

Ab ihrer Taille lief sie rockförmig bis zum Ende ihres Hinterns hinab. Sie hatte einen extrem enganliegenden bis zum Knie gehenden Rock an, der wahrscheinlich aus Leder war.

Sie trug einen dunkelgrauen Umhang.

An ihrem Hals war ein Lederband befestigt das sich fest an die Konturen ihrer schneeweißen Haut legte.

An ihrem Bein entlang an der Äußeren Seite verlief so etwas wie eine Zeichnung oder Tätowierung, wilde goldene Formen, die an die Frisur der Medusa erinnerten und zu erkennende Ying-Yang Zeichen die verflochten waren in die goldene Struktur.

Sie trug nachtblaue High Heels.

Doch die Frau war gar nicht das, was mich persönlich so schockte, der Schock für mich war die Person die neben dieser atemberaubenden Person stand, die sogar Rosalie verblassen leiß (A/N Soweit man als Vampir noch balsser werden kann xD).

Die Person die neben dieser atemberaubenden Blondine stand und sie sehnsüchtig und verführerisch anblickte hatte bronzefarbene Haare.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Autsch! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie weh es tut des zu schreiben

Ich heul grad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ernsthaft!!!!

Wähäääääääääääää!

Aber ich weiß ja wies weitergeht (Gottseidank)

Keine Angst!

Ich kann die Geschichte ja nicht ohne Happy End machen =)


	6. Enthusiastische Alice und am Boden zerst

Man soo wenig Kommis * hmpf *

**Disclamer: Twilight gehört nur Stephenie Meyer **

** ich spiel nur ein bisschen mit der Story =)**

**6. Enthusiastische Alice und am Boden zerstörte Bella**

**Alice´s Sicht:**

Ich starrte an die Decke, sie hatte uns einen Tag frei gegeben , nur fliehen konnten wir nicht.

Vielleicht war Avalia doch nicht ganz so böse wie wir geglaubt hatten.

Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich wir mussten die Zeit nutzen die uns blieb uns besprechen und ich verbrachte die Zeit am Boden.

Was für eine Verschwendung.

Ich erhob mich mit steifen Gliedern. Ja, sogar meine Glieder waren steif.

Eigentlich unvorstellbar für einen Vampir .

Ich stützte mich mit meiner rechten Hand am kalten Laminatboden ab und erhob mich vorsichig,als ich erst so richtig realisierte , dass ich mich gerade eigenständig und mit eigenem Willen bewegt hatte musste ich lächeln.

Ich war mir zwar sicher , dass es nicht meine Augen erreichte aber trotzdem , es war ein so schönes Gefühl zu lächeln, lächeln zu können , auch wenn es noch nicht ganz echt war.

Ich fühlte mich befreit und erleichtert ein Schwall von Freude schwappte in mir über und ich hüfte kurz und vorsichtig, um zu testen ob es funktionierte .

Es klappte, ich hüpfte nocheinmal.

Unglaublich befreiend und ehe ich mich versah war ich dabei wild durch das ganze Zimmer zu hopsen.

Auf und ab und auf und ab.

Es machte Spaß und nun endlich erreichte mein Lächeln die Augen.

Und plötzlich wurde daraus ein Lachen ein enthusiastisches fröhliches befreites Lachen. Ich lachte ich hopste noch viel mehr herum und kicherte und giggelte , bis ich mit dem Kopf an der Holzdecke stieß und krachend zu Boden viel.

Und erst jetzt, wurde ich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart katapultiert...

**Bella´s Sicht:**

Ich lag auf dem Boden und schrie.

Ich schrie mir den ganzen Schmerz aus meiner Seele heraus.

Es waren Stunden vergangen und eigentlich müsste dieser aufgestaute Schmerz bereits verebbt oder schon drausen sein , aber nichts da!

Er war immer noch genau so stark wie in der ersten Sekunde und ich sah das Bild noch vor mir, als hätte man es mir an die Unterseite meiner Lieder geklebt.

Es wollte nicht verschwinden , auch wenn ich es aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen wollte, funktionierte dies nicht, es war da und wollte immer noch nicht weg.

Ich hatte meine Umgebung gar nicht mehr realisiert als die schwere Eisentür ratternd aufging und ich am Geruch erkannte, wer es war.

Ich wollte nicht, dass mein kleiner Schatz , das einzige was ich jetzt noch hatte in meinem Leben, mich so sah.

Ich war von allen verlassen worden von meinen Geschwistern meinen Eltern und der Liebe meines Lebens, es war alles nur ein Schwindel und ein Betrug gewesen, das Einzige, was mir die Kraft gab, nicht sofort vor Aro niederzuknien und ihn um den Tod anzuflehen war das Geschöpf, das sich sorgsam neben mir niederließ die Haare aus meinem Gesicht strich und mich besorgt und traurig anschaute.

Meine kleine Renesmee mein ein und alles in diesem Moment.

Es gab nichts anderes mehr, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte, doch wollte ich nicht glauben was ich gesehen hatte.

Wie konnte er nur jemanden so ansehen, wo er doch so oft versprochen hatte , das er mich liebte und ich hatte ihm geglaubt. Und wenn mir jemand dieses Foto erzählt hätte oder von einer Affäre, dann hätte ich dies nicht geglaubt und ich hätte auch nicht die geringste Angst gehabt, dass es stimmen könnte, doch dieses Bild war so eindeutig und so einleuchtend, dass ich es nicht anders aushielt als zu schreien und es zu glauben.

Doch sie war gewachsen und sie konnte geradeaus denken, das Foto hatte sie in der hand und Aro stand lächelnd hinter ihr.

Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die jeden Moment zum Überlaufen drohten.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**BÖZZE SCHWARZLESER**

**lg**

**Schwemmi**


	7. Die Gabe

** Ich danke LuciaChan alias Sabine (Von ) **

**, dass sie mir geholfen hat.**

**Ohne sie würde es dieses Chap gar nicht geben**

**und deswegen ist es ihr gewidmet=)**

**Ich wll nich so viel plappern xD**

**Viel Spaß**

**Gabe**

Langsam wurde es langweilig .

Ich saß im Nebenraum und betrachtete die dunkle Holztür, die im schwachen Mondlicht, das durch das halb verdunkelte Fenster fiel, für meine Augen fast silbern an den metallenen Scharnieren spiegelte.

Ich beugte mich auf meinem Stuhl leicht nach links, dann wieder nach rechts, der helle Linoleumboden machte kein einziges Geräusch .

Ich atmete tief durch die Nase ein, die Nachtluft befreite meine Lunge und ich überlegte, ich saß wieder ganz gerade da und erinnerte mich an die Aufgabe, die Aro mir so voll Vertrauen gab:

_**Memory:**_

_Ich stand im Raum, in dem sich diese...Parasiten aufhielten , ich blickte ihnen belustigt in das ausdruckslose Gesicht und lachte sie aus, dies wurde allerdings irgendwann langweilig, da sie ja sowieso keine Reaktion von sich geben konnten._

_Glücklicherweise fand ich bald eine Ablenkung, mein Handy klingelte._

_Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern in meine Designer-Jeans und holte ein nagelneues iPhone heraus, dass Aro mir extra für meine Aufgabe schenkte, natürlich durfte ich es auch noch behalten, wenn meine Aufgabe vollendet war. _

_Ich lächelte, als ich den Namen auf dem Display las: Aro._

_Ich entsperrte schnell den Bildschirm und drückte mit meinem Daumen auf den grün aufleuchtenden Hörer._

„_Avalia, Liebes, bist du dran? »_

_« Ja Meister Aro , ich bin es ! »_

„_Liebes, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, sie wird dir gefallen.."_

„_Welche , Meister?"_

„_Du weißt ja, dies hübsche Bella liebt ihren kleinen Edward über alles, da wäre es doch schade wenn er sie betrügen würde"_

„_Oh ja , Meister, das würde sie innerlich töten, gedenke ich zu vermuten..."_

_Ich blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Gedankenlesers, die Anderen waren in diesem Moment sozusagen... unwichtig. _

_Es ärgerte mich , dass er keine Regungen zeigen könnte, also sprach ich einen Befehl aus:_

„_Moment Aro, darf ich mir die Sache mit ein paar Reaktionen, seits meiner..._Gäste..._versüßen?"_

„_Avalia, du bist teuflisch"_

_Aro lachte enthusiastisch und ich sprach meine Sehnsucht aus:_

„_Zeigt eine Regung, aber nur eures Gesichts, bewegt eure Züge freiwillig und durch eigene Kraft!"_

_Die Gesichter regten sich , sie schrieen und flehten doch ich blendete die Stimmen aus und konzentrierte mich auf das Gesicht des Gehirnschnüfflers ´, einen tieferen Schmerzen hatte ich nie gesehen , sogar mir klappte bei seinem Angesicht der Mund auf, als Aro sich wieder zu Wort meldete, richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Telefon zu und wendete meinen Blick von dem Mann, der aussah, als würde er in Säure getaucht und die Eingeweide herausgerissen mit einer brennenden Axt _(A/N: Was besseres is mir nich eingefallen xD)_._

„_Avalia , mach sie doch noch eimal ausdruckslos...oder wenigstens stumm ich möchte jetzt kein Rumgebrülle wenn ich dir Alles genau erzähle, ok?"_

„_Ja , Meister! Schweigt, seid starr und hört nur auf meinen Befehl, seid stumm und starr und gebt keine Regungen von euch!"_

_Sofort versteiften sich die Cullens wieder und waren wieder so starr wie vorher, jedoch hatten alle den Blick auf mich gewendet, so wie sie eben gerade noch waren, dieser Bärenhaftige hatte sogar die Lippe über die Zähne geschoben und sah aus als würde er stumm knurren._

„_Sie können fortfahren, Meister!"_

„_Danke, Liebes! Also, ich würde gerne, dass du den lieben Edward einmal...für mich...entführst!"_

_Er sprach dies alles zuckersüß aus und ich musste grinsen. Ich hatte eine gewisse Ahnung was er vorhatte._

„_Du wirst dir die Kleidung anziehen, die ich dir geschickt habe , erinnerst du dich?"_

„_Ja , Meister!"_

_Ich musste innerlich grinsen, Aro hatte mir ziemlich...enge und freizügige Sachen geschickt._

„_Dann manipulierst du unseren lieben Edward ein wenig und macht ein paar...schöne Fotos mit ihm, wenn du verstehst was ich meine..."_

_Ich verstand es._

**Memory End**

Und so tat ich alles, was Aro mir aufgetragen hatte, ich hatte ihm die Fotos per MMS geschickt und er hatte sie ausgedruckt und der lieben Bella gezeigt, ich verstand alleridngs immer noch nicht ganz, wieso er sich ausgerechnet die Cullens als...Hofnarren ausgesucht hatte .

Er hätte jeden anderen Zirkel nehmen können, es gab einige Zirkle , die ungefähr halb so groß waren, das wäre ein geringerer Aufwand gewesen und außerdem hatten die Cullens viele Freunde und Verbündete, hatten Aro wirklich keine Angst, dass sie ihnen doch irgendwann zur Hilfe eilten, auch wenn Aro ein falsches Gerücht verbreitet hatte, wie lange würde es dauern , bis seine Lüge aufflog.

Und wie lange wollte er dieses Spiel noch spielen, es schien endlos.

Aber selbst wenn jemand ihnen zur Hilfe eilen würde, keiner kannte die Rettung vor meiner Gabe und es gab nur eine, gegen die ich nichts ausrichten könnte und die auch wirklich die Lösung kannte.

Und diese hatte Aro in ihrer Gewalt und sie durfte nicht hierher gelangen, mit ihrem Schild.

Keiner konnte diese Familie retten.

Schon bald sollte sich herausstellen, dass ich mich getäuscht hatte...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja das wars für heute

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vergesst nicht zu Reviewn

Kritik oä is immer gerne gesehen

Lg

Schwemmi


End file.
